Kamui
For the Fire Emblem Fates Avatar, see here. Kamui (カムイ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 28 years old. Profile A Mercenary from a distant nation hired by Valbar, Kamui used to live with his family and worked with grazing animals. However, they got into a scuffle with another tribe and lost, which led them to settle in a town. After Barth is defeated, he joins Celica's party. After the war, he joins Jesse in building their own country in the lands that once belonged to Grieth. If Jesse is dead, he founds the country in his place. Personality He has a carefree and easy-going personality and is a freedom-loving drifter who hates being tied down. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, if he survived the previous battle, talk to him at the Pirate's Fortress. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |25% |20% |40% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall In Celica's route, she gains access to three Mercenary units: Kamui, Saber, and Jesse. When considering the three Mercenary units that Celica can obtain, they can generally be simplified into 3 types. Kamui is the all-rounder Mercenary with even stats, Saber is the durable, defensive Mercenary, and Jesse is the late recruit with the best base stats and growths making him the most dangerous. An optional, Pre-Promoted Sword Fighter, Deen, is also available to recruit. Deen is best described as fragile and aggressive. Kamui is one of the better units in Celica's route. He has average or above average growth in every stat. He has good starting stats other than his Luck and Resistance. His Resistance will be fixed in later promotions as the Dread Fighter class gets some of the highest Resistance in the game. He will also get increased Move as he promotes to Sword Fighter, and then Dread Fighter. He has excellent Speed growth and will wind up as one of your fastest units, Double Attacking virtually every enemy. His only real downside is that his Strength is somewhat low, as is common of his class. This can easily be offset with a good Weapon, though. He's useful from the time you get him all the way until the end of the game. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |40% |25% |30% |0% |} Supports * Valbar *Leon Passive Supports * None Quotes Gaiden Death Quote Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Death Quote Battle Quotes Enemy does one damage * "Aww, wanna try that again?" * "Whoa, close one." Critical Hit * "You could fall down now." Enemy Defeated * "I'll do whatever I'm paid to." Ending Gaiden *'(If Jesse is alive)' Together with Jesse's group he works hard towards patching up the new country. *'(If Jesse is dead)' In the former territory of Grieth, he built a new country. Afterwards, he became known as the Desert Mercenary. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * (If Jesse is alive) Intrigued by Jesse's idea, Kamui helped to found a kingdom of mercenaries, and lived there happily for a time. In the end, however, his wanderlust prevailed—one day he went for a stroll and simply vanished, never to be seen again. * (If Jesse is dead) Kamui established a new kingdom of, and for, mercenaries in what was once Grieth's territory. Relations with Valentia were favorable, with Kamui often aiding the king in times of need. In later life, his efforts earned him fame and respect as "the Steel Amidst the Sand." Etymology Kamui, or kamuy, is the word for a spiritual or divine being in Ainu mythology and is similar in concept to the Japanese Kami, or god. Trivia *Kamui showed up in an April Fools gag in the official site which claimed a new Fire Emblem game in the style of the 8bit originals would be made. This fake game would star Leon, Valbar, and Kamui in a setting based on medieval Japan. *Said in a support conversation with Leon, Kamui could possibly gay or bisexual due to him "hitting" on Leon. Gallery File:Kamui Concept.png|Concept artwork of Kamui from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Kamui.png|Artwork of Kamui from The Complete. Battle of Revolution.png|Artwork of Kamui, Leon and Valbar for the April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". KamuiFE2.gif|Kamui's portrait in Gaiden. April Fool's Kamui Portrait.png|Kamui's portrait for the April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". Kamui Echoes Portrait.png|Kamui's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Kamui Village.png|Kamui's village sprite Battle of Revolution Kamui sprite.png|Kamui's battle sprite for the April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters